


Our Last Night

by Vanessacat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessacat/pseuds/Vanessacat
Summary: This story is a fun story that doesn't have any fandom with it. This story has gore and violence as well as sexual themes. Main Character May White and brother Tom are 15 and 11 and after their parents left on business something horible happens to the world.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is graphic. Have fun my friends.


	2. Last Normal Day

I'm walking with my younger brother, Tom. We are on our way home from studying and the Library. Our parents went out of a business trip so we were home alone for the next week and a half. When we get home the door is unlocked with a few scratches by the handle. "I thought I locked it."  
I walk in, holding my brothers hand. He looks around cautiously and then walks to his room down the hall. I look at the clock and it read 6:03. I get out frozen burritos. I can't cook well but i make breakfast in the mornings. I put them on plates and heat them up in the microwave.  
"Tom, dinner!" He walks out of his room and sits at the table without a shirt and in shorts. I give him a plate and he eats it slowly. I sit down and eat beside him.  
After we eat we go to our rooms to get our homework finished, or whats left of it. I finish my homework in a few minutes. I change into green pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I call to him that I'm going to bed and I do. I normal don't have a problem sleeping but my parents are away on a trip and I have to take care of me and my brother. I fall asleep after a few minutes and slow breathing.  
I wake up in the middle of the night hearing a soft tapping. I get up and walk to my window, listening closely.  
The tapping continues from my closet, louder now. I walk over to it and open the door. Nothing. I close it again and get back in bed, falling asleep again.

Little did I know, that was the last normal day of my life.


	3. Fight!

I woke up, my back aching on the cold hard ground. I sit up and look around, expecting to see that I fell off my bed but nothing was in this room. Not even a light was in this room. Pitch blackness surrounded me.  
I get up and strain my eyes to see a steel door. I run to it and bang on it, "Help! Someone, Help me!" Nothing happened. I listen and here nothing, no water dripping or foot steps. I look around the room. "This has to be a dream. This can't be real." I look up and see nothing. Then I hear something, like a distant scream. I sit in a corner waiting for that scream to be from me.  
I waited for what seemed like hours. I'm starving. I hear the being messed with. I get up and I see a slot open and a raspy voice speak. "Eat, it's fresh" He left a trey of some meat and a cup of a red liquid. I take a sip. Blood. I spit it out after swallowing some. I look at the meat. I pick it up and take the smallest bite possible. It taste like boiled chicken but it looked like beef. I keep eating. I finish and the tray is removed. The man is laughing. "Good, you like human." I freeze in place.  
I had passed out but now I'm in a different room. My eyes are covered and I'm restrained to a chair. I listen as closely as possible. Nothing, I'm alone then I hear a door open and close. My eyes are uncovered and I'm staring at a woman, her eyes are bloodshot and her skin pale. Over a loudspeaker I hear the same raspy voice as before. "Fight!" I stay still, I can't move I'm still restrained. The woman comes at my with a knife. 

I'm dead, I just know it.


	4. Where am I?

Something hits me. I could lift this chair up to fight against her. Wait, why would I fight, I'm not a fighter.  
I get up, the chair still clinging to me. I walk as fast as I can backwards, for one, getting away from her and two, hitting the chair on the wall will break it. The chair comes in contact with the wall and it breaks apart, I grab one of the broken legs and charge at the girl. What am I doing, I'm not a killer. I keep charging.  
Before I know it I had killed her. I killed someone.  
I scream out, mad at myself and at the man who made me do this. I had passed out again. This situation is so stressful I either pass out or black out, great. I can't believe I killed that girl.  
I wake up, I think.


	5. A Dream?

I look around. My house. Was that a dream?  
I see my brother and walk to him. "Tom?" I grabs his arm, "Tom?"  
I turn him around and scream out.  
His face was gone, not decomposing just cut off.  
I turn and run out of my house, scared to death. The street was black and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see my own hand.  
I'm frantic, I'm trying to find away to end this, I know this is a dream know.  
Somebody... Help me!


	6. Wake up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual themes

I jolt up. A dream? My head is aching.  
I look around and try to get up. My feet are tied to the bed, more spread then I would like. My cloths are off, the only thing covering me is a sports bra and a pair of spandex pants. Who changed me?  
I look around this new room. It has a window on the door and I hear breathing. I look around and find that the breathing is coming from under the bed. I'm scared to look. I lay back slowly and stay still. The breathing stopped.   
I feel my arms getting heavy as something slimy touches them. I shiver and try to pull my hands away.  
I hear that raspy voice again, closer. "Don't move, he doesn't like you moving."  
He comes out from the dark corner. Tall, tan skinned, long brown hair and a smirk on his face.  
He walks towards my as I try to get up. I can't move, god, someone help me. Out of desperation, I scream.  
He doesn't stop, he walks faster to me, covers my mouth, and whispers in my ear, "I like them loud."


End file.
